Change Begins
by Charlatan
Summary: This is a lj fic. Set in the 6th7th years at Hogwarts. So even tho its meant to be a romance you can bet your bottom dollar(?), that thats not the only thing that happens. Read and Review people.
1. Chapter 1

**Change begins******

"Hey Lils, wait up" yelled a frustrated James. Amazingly the usually noisy corridor became quiet; this was going to be another interesting display. The rest of the school couldn't quite believe the situation between these two Gryffindors, both popular in their own ways, respected and intelligent, but for some reason Lily didn't want to have anything to do with James.

"Ya what?" Lily said turning to James, "and why would I wait for you Potter?" James flinched at the way she spat out his name as if it were something foul. Just once he'd like her to say it the way she said it when she talked to him in his dreams, almost as a caress. He smiled fondly at the thought. "Earth to Potter. Any one there" said the red-head James came rapidly back down to earth. 

"Course I'm here, doll. Worried you'd lost me?" he said grinning cheekily.

"Hardly. As I recall you wanted to talk to me."

"Ah, yes"

"Well" replied the frustrated Lily.

"Well, what?" said the apparently confused James

"Well why are you wasting my time smart-arse. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Sorry." Said James, "I didn't realise I needed a reason to talk to my favourite chick."

"Your What?" Shouted Lily, "Piss off Potter, before I hex your overly large head up your overly firm arse." Lily turned and ran off towards the Gryffindor common room. Leaving a startled, but very smiley James behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Turning to address the crowd he laughed. "You heard it hear first folks. Miss Lily Evans appreciates my firm arse." The other students laughed along with him, all apart from three.  Kate, Sarah and Chris turned to follow their friend.

When they arrived back at the common room it was deserted.  Making there way up to the dormitory the discussed what they would say to Lily, she was always pretty touchy after these encounters, and Sarah and Chris didn't want to be on the end of another Lily rant.  Kate however couldn't resist she was just too easy to wind up, and plus firm arse, this was just too good to miss.

Entering the dormitory they saw an extremely red looking Lily sitting on the edge of one of the beds. She looked up when they entered.  "Lils, that shade of red you've painted your face really clashes with your hair you know" started Kate.

"Don't start, Kate" Lily started

"Don't start what Evans?" Kate asked innocently.

"You know what."

"Do I? I know they say ignorance is bliss but I can assure you its not. I'm just very confused."

"Kate" Sarah cut in laughing. "You'd be able to pull off the innocent act if it wasn't for that smirk, gives it away a bit. Maybe Lily doesn't want your opinion about her statement about Potters fine backside."

"I can't believe I said that, what was I thinking?" Lily moaned.

"About Potters rear?" Kate added helpfully.

"Ahhhh, Shut up Kate, go and.........go and..."

"Go and think dirty thoughts about Sirius" Chris finished for Sarah.  All the girls burst out laughing, Kate had had a crush on Sirius for the past year, told her friends she wouldn't say anything to him as they were both quite good friends.

"Hey better idea why don't we pop down to the common room and get us some decent seats" said Lily.  Her friends looked at each other startled, shed got over this embarrassment quickly.

The four wandered down to the common room and sat down on two of the big sofas by the fire.  Talking quietly none of them noticed the portrait door open and a string of Gryffindors walk through, until a large laugh brought them back.  Lupin it appeared was having the whole corridor seen re-enacted by Sirius, playing Lily and James.

".....but the best part was when she'd left and Jim spoke to the rest of the school. I reckon the mob wants to see them two together" finished Sirius.

Lily was looking murderous. Who cared about the mob, what about what she wanted.  "I'm going to the Library gang, see yas later" she said leaving.  The group looked up, but they weren't surprised, she was better left alone in these moods any way.  The Marauders walked over to where the other girls were sitting. 

Sirius squeezed himself between Kate and Chris, with Remus and James sitting either side of Sarah on the other sofa.  "You all right their hun, or should I move?" said Kate to a rather squashed Sirius.

"Move."  Said Sirius, testing her.

"Not bloody likely." Kate replied.

"Why did you ask then?"

"I was being polite, evidently you don't even know the meaning of the word" Said Kate primly.  At this the group burst out laughing.

"You polite that'll be the day" said James.

"Shut up.  You may have a nice butt, but that don't give you the right to be rude to me." Kate came back quickly.  James looking proud of himself, said" you think so too?"

"Don't be thick prongs she fancies me" cut in Sirius, slipping his arm round Kate's shoulders.

"Sure" said Kate rolling her eyes, but her usual sharp sarcasm was not as evident as usual, and this was not even lost on Sirius, who was looking rather happy, with his arm still round her.

Looking up they saw Lily enter the room, observing her best friends sitting with her enemies, one who had his arm round Kate, obviously she had missed something, she would catch up later but now.  "Potter," she said quietly. He looked up. "We're wanted in Dumbledore's office now" Throwing a worried look at his friends he followed Lily out of the room.

A/N: So that's part 2 so read (which you've obviously done) and review(would be much appreciated, good or bad-I don't mind)

Ta People


	3. chapter 3

"You know what this is about?" He asked her quietly  
  
"No, but I don't think we're in trouble, if that's what your thinking. You got a detention for the last stunt you pulled." James laughed at the memory, Snape speaking backwards for a whole week he would not be forgetting that in a hurry. Lily scowled in response   
  
"It wasn't funny Potter, no one could work out the counter-curse, he could have been stuck like it."  
  
"Shame," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Anyway Evans we're hear now, sugar," he paused  
  
"Excuse me Potter stop with the names you call me Evans, Lily at a push but I draw the line at sugar"  
  
"Quills," He finished turning to grin at her "Really, Evans," he said rolling her name out, caressing it with his tongue, "Whose big-headed now? I was just saying the password."  
  
"Whatever"   
  
"No witty come back, that hurts." He said before entering the office.  
  
"Ah Miss Evans, Mr Potter sit down" Dumbledore said smiling  
  
"May I professor?" asked James gesturing at a bowl of sweets on the desk.  
  
"Go ahead." Dumbledore said smiling, Lily on the other hand could not believe the audacity of the boy, asking his teacher for sweets, really.  
  
"Well I suppose your wondering why you are here" began Dumbledore "as you both know your 6th year is coming to a close, and it is time for me to decide on next years head students, congratulations."  
  
"Thank you professor" said James through a mouthful of sweets, "but don't you usually let people know later, by letter?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes we do, but we thought that because of you relationship, it might be better to see if you can work well together first. We will let you know of further arrangements later on, you may go"  
  
"Thank you" they both said together, getting up to leave. As they reached the door however Dumbledore started to speak again. "Just to warn you, it is either both of you as head students, or neither." He had a serious look on his face, but they both noticed his eyes twinkling, as if in on some private joke.  
  
They began their walk back to the common room in silence, both immersed in their own thoughts. It was not long however before James broke the silence. "Lily," he began tentatively "I know we've had our differences" Lily snorted at the understatement, but James carried on any way," but this means allot to me, and I know it does to you as well, so, well"  
  
"What your trying to say James is can we just try to get along? Funny I was just gonna say the same thing my self."  
  
James grinned down at her, she really was pretty he thought, not pretty, stunning. There was no one at Hogwarts quite like her, dark red hair, matched with bright green eyes, and her body. Whoa there mate he thought to himself you've just said about stopping this.  
  
"James, if we're going to get along, do you think you could possibly lay of Snape for a bit? Not totally," she said cheekily, "I know you depend on him for you main source of amusement, but just cool it a bit?"  
  
"Sure doll"  
  
"And James stop with the names, no more doll chick or sugar" she said then as an after thought "quills"  
  
He laughed, and Lily could see why so many girls fancied him that easy laugh, the dark hair, that body, christ she thought to her self, am I finding Potter attractive. eww no way.  
  
"Sure," he said, "as long as you stop telling the rest of Hogwarts how much you like my body, that was very damaging to me, I am quite sensitive, you know." he couldn't resist teasing her about it. Realising it was probably the wrong thing to have said he was suddenly worried, had he ruined it again with his big mouth. But to his surprise Lily laughed hitting him playfully on the arm.  
  
"Was wondering how long it would take you to bring that up" she said entering the portrait hole. Her friends looked up in shock. Was that Lily Evans, their Lily joking with James.   
  
"Who are you and what have you done with Lily?" Kate shouted at the two newcomers.  
  
"What?" said Lily.  
  
But Kate wasn't interested, she was to busy laughing at the look on James face at finally being able to have a conversation with the girl he'd fancied for almost three years.  
  
"Lily Darlin' we need a word." Kate said,   
  
"Well go ahead and speak to her" Sirius said. Kate got up and dragged Lily up to their dorm. "In Private" She said loud enough for every on to hear.  
  
In the large room they sat close together on the floor, so no one could hear what was being said. "Well then Miss Evans, would you care to explain?" Kate began.  
  
"Would I explain what? Anyway what about you?" She asked.  
  
"Explain why you just came in to the common room flirting with a boy you claim to hate, after a mystery talk with the Head. Anyway me explain what?"  
  
"Dumbledore appointed me and James head students." she was interrupted in what was meant to be a much longer monologue by Kate hugging her.  
  
"Well done" she screamed "Check it out, my best mates gonna be head-girl"  
  
"Only if me and James can get on, hence the, Hey I was not flirting." She finished realising what Kate had said. "Anyway" She carried on before Kate could draw her out into a debate in which she would probably say something stupid, "What about you and Black, I come into the common room and he has his arm round you, which you were looking very pleased about."  
  
"And?" asked Kate failing to see Lilys point  
  
"And since when did you two become friends?"  
  
"Years ago we're both on the quidditch team aren't we. You really think I ain't gonna become mates with some one who I train with three times a week? And any way, I'd make sure I got to know someone who had a body like his, sharing a changing room with the lads, you would not believe someone the talent I've seen."  
  
"I can not believe you, is that why you've always encouraged me to go on the team?" Lily asked.  
  
"Sure, I tell you what James ain't bad either, not as good as Sirius, mind."  
  
"You are terrible, any way lets go back to the rest of the crew." Lily added  
  
On entering the common room it appeared James had filled everyone else in on what Dumbledore had said, because her friends almost knocked her over in their attempts to be the first to hug her. In turn Kate turned to James and said, "I hear congratulations are in order Jim." whilst ruffling this already messy hair.  
  
"Too right, I do believe a party's in order" He announces, not being able to miss an opportunity for a trip down to the kitchens.  
  
"I tell you what" said Kate pulling out a camera, "Photo first, of you to, so we can remember you both devoid of the heavy burden of responsibility. Then me and someone else can go and grab some food, whilst you kick off the celebration."  
  
Kate directed James and Lily to the sofa, and quieting Lily's protests put James's arm round her for the shot. Taking the photo then turning to Remus she said, "Do you fancy escorting me down to the kitchens to get some munchies for this shindig?"  
  
Before he could answer however Sirius stepped in, "No I don't mind." Kate grinned up at him, "Let's do it" she said.  
  
"Bloody hell with them two going we ain't gonna get any food 'til tomorrow" complained Sarah  
  
The others laughed, all apart from Kate and Sirius who threw mock dirty looks at their friends and walked out.  
  
"He really fancies her you know." James stated to Lily.  
  
"What?" she questioned him, she only thought it was Kate who liked Black.  
  
"Yep, they get on really well too. Too bad she doesn't feel the same way." He stated again, but the way his eyebrows were raised suggestively made her think that he knew more than he was letting on.  
  
"How do you know what she feels?" Lily asked, still surprised that the most good looking boy at Hogwarts fancied her best friend who liked him as well.  
  
"He asked her out a couple of months back, and she turned him down. You remember when we had that major falling out, the one where you went on that major rant about me and Sirius? A couple of days after that." He knew that Lily would pick-up on the suggestion that Kate turned him down, so not to hurt her.  
  
He wasn't wrong, she didn't need to say anything, the expression on her face told him all he needed to know.  
  
Turning to Sarah she asked if she knew what James was talking about.  
  
"Sure, she was well upset after telling him no." She informed her.  
  
"What? Why didn't she tell me?" Lily asked  
  
"She didn't want you to feel bad. She knows what you think of the Marauders."  
  
Lily was upset now, she ran up to her room and sat in the corner, she knew she wasn't visible from the door, and it was unlikely any of her friends would find her. She couldn't believe that he stupid argument with James had caused Kate to turn down Sirius. No wonder she hate Lily taking the piss out of her fencing him. God she needed to put this right. Wait you've done more than enough she told her self, be civil to James and they'll work it out. Be civil to James, that thought wasn't as terrifying as it had once been, looking back she had been nice to him all afternoon. Was she just continuing the argument out of habit?  
  
Absorbed in her own thoughts she didn't her the door open and Kate come in. "Hey whats-up?" a voice interrupted her train of thought.  
  
"Oh Kate I am sorry." Lily replied.  
  
"I guess Jim told you then?" Kate questioned  
  
Lily nodded. To her surprise Kate smirked, that trademark smirk, that by its self could have put her in Slytherin. It was a mystery to the other Gryffindors as to why Kate had been put in their house, Yeah she was loyal, and brave, prepared to put herself out for her friends, but she could be crueller than Snape, and her tongue was sharper than Malfoy's. Lily laughed.  
  
"Hey whats so funny?" Kate asked, "I thought we were discussing how you ridiculous feud with ol' Jim had cost me a date with the fittest lad in this place."  
  
"I just realised why you were in this house." Lily Said hugging her as they left the room going back down to the party, Evidently Kate and Sirius had done well in supplying enough food, "What you've done, no other Gryffindor would have done let alone a Slytherin."

The next day at breakfast the rest of the school was incredibly surprised to see Lily, James, Kate, Sirius and their friends coming down together. Walking over to them Griffiths, grinned, and knowing the events of the night before being a Gryffindor himself.  
  
"Great three in one go," he said addressing James Kate and Sirius, "We've got practice tonight. For the match against Hufflepuff."  
  
"Practice for a match against Hufflepuff, you are joking." Said Kate. "We could beat those losers even if we were broomless." they all chuckled, apart from Griffiths.  
  
"That type of attitude will lose us the match. I you want to keep your place on the team"  
  
"Ok chill." Kate cut in, her and Sirius heard this speech at least once a week, and she wasn't in the mood to hear it again, not this early any way. The now stressed captain walked off muttering about how if the pair didn't make such a good beater team how he would have great pleasure in kicking them off the team.  
  
"I don't know how you get away with that said James."  
  
"'Cos we're fantastic." Kate and Sirius said together laughing.  
  
"God, how arrogant can one person be?" asked Lily  
  
"Two people." Kate and Sirius replied together.  
  
"Whats with the double act peeps?" asked Lily confused.  
  
Now it was Sirius and Kates turn to look confused. "What double act?" they asked in unison.  
  
"This is bloody stupid" Said Lily, "What double act? Honestly."  
  
"You'll get used to it" James cut in swiftly, to save Lily from getting into another temper, "maybe that's why they make such good beaters, them being on the same wavelength and all."  
  
Lily couldn't believe how close Kate and Black seemed, and she'd been completely unaware of it. No wonder Kate had always been annoyed by their ribbing of her feelings for Black, potentially it looked like there could be something serious there. If anything with either of them could ever be considered serious.  
  
"Hey." Remus said leaning down to the small group, "any of you know if we had any homework for Potions?"  
  
"What you talking about Moony, we don't have potions 'til this afternoon, plenty of time yet mate." Sirius said unconcerned.  
  
"Yep we had that essay on sleeping draughts" Lily interrupted, "and Sirius I don't know what day you're on, but we have potions in fifteen minutes."  
  
"O.k. throw that new complication at me. Ta girlie. Who will be joining me in detention tonight?"  
  
"That'll be me mate" James replied, not looking to happy about the idea.  
  
"Me three" added Kate.  
  
"That's great you lot you better pray that detention doesn't come tonight, else you probably will be kicked of the team." Lily said remembering their prior arrangements.  
  
"Shit"  
  
"We are so dead."  
  
"He'll never kick his three best players of the team." We the three responses. They all looked more cheerful at Kates point, "Anyway," Kate said carrying on, "we haven't been given the detention yet, might never happen, if it does we'll zip down to the pitch afterwards for some practice."  
  
"Lets face the music then," said Sirius, "onwards to potions" he finished pointing dramatically down the corridor.  
  
"Sir, do I have to?" Kate wined.  
  
"Yes young lady, how dare you suggest I a model student would permit you to bunk a lesson?" he grinned picking her protesting body up, and carrying her down the hallway, leaving Lily with James.  
  
Walking along in silence James could help but think how much nicer this was, compared to having her yell at him the whole time. He knew she wasn't ignoring him, she was as aware of him as he was of her. Neither of them could work up the courage to break the silence. Arriving at the potions room they found Kate and Sirius had saved them seats together.   
  
Lily couldn't believe her friend, sure she had called a truce with James, but sitting with him at breakfast and now in potions. What was she thinking?   
  
"Quiet down class." Said the professor announcing her presence to the chattering students.  
  
"And so the day begins" James said under his breath.  
  
At diner in the great hall that evening a huge row was brewing at the Gryffindor table. Strangely the rest of the hall was silent, wanting to listen to the ranting of the usually calm Quidditch Captain.  
  
"My three best players in detention tonight, you are joking." Griffiths yelled.  
  
"Great so we don't count for the team." shouted on of the other players at the captain.  
  
"Stay out of this if you want to be on the team tomorrow" he growled not even bothering to look at the offender, who shut-up pretty quickly.  
  
"Chill. You'll do your self an injury otherwise" said Kate in a voice filled with mock concern, "We said we'll fit in a couple of hours when we've finished scrubbing caldrons."  
  
"What about practicing with the rest of the team? You thought about that smart-arse" He shouted back, more angry than ever at her sarcasm.  
  
"Don't speak to her like that." Returned Sirius.  
  
"Leave it Sir," Kate said softly to the boy on her right. "Me and Sir can work on those drills you came up with the other week, might be better with fewer people around whilst we get the hang of them, and Jim can sort out his manoeuvres dodging our bludgers." She said back to the now much calmer captain.  
  
"Whatever" he muttered, "but if you're not on form for the match, there'll be big trouble." he turned and walked off.  
  
The rest of the hall started talking again. Lily turned to Kate, " His problem is your all to good, he can't kick you off the team, so what can he do?" They all laughed.  
  
"We are pretty special." Kate stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Hey Lils, you fancy practicing with us? Bit of competition, you know?"  
  
"Fine, you let us know when you've finished with the caldrons, I'll be in the common room." she replied getting up, "See yas all later."  
  
"Bye Lily" James called. To his surprise she turned, flashed him a sexy smile and walked off. The three remaining students got up and started to make their way slowly to the potions dungeon.  
  
"Wow, never thought I'd see the day Evans would smile at you like that Prongs" Sirius said. All he got in reply was a dappy smile from James, which stayed on his face until they reached the door to the potions room.  
  
Coming out of the room an hour later James laughed, "That wasn't to bad, lets go and get Lily."  
  
"Was that the thought that sustained you through that last hour Jim?" Kate asked innocently.  
  
"Too bloody right it was" he said a little too loudly, startling a group of first years.  
  
They found Lily ready to play in the common room, with a broom on the floor next to her. The other three ran to get their locker keys and the group when down to the changing rooms where all their things were already.  
  
"I'm gonna go and fly around a bit outside whilst you lot get ready" Lily called to them.  
  
"Sure thing kiddy" Kate replied, going behind a row of lockers for some privacy from Sirius and James.  
  
It wasn't long before thy joined Lily outside. Sirius and James were surprised to see Lily could fly really well, and wondered why she had never tried out for the team. When James questioned Kate he only got the reply "Why do you think, POTTER", in a tone that implied Kate thought she was talking to a particularly stupid child.   
  
Jeez James thought to himself Lily must have really hated him.  
  
It wasn't long before they had a mini game going, Lily and James as opposing chasers with Kate defending Lily and Sirius as James beater. When they decided to call it a night it turned out Lily and Kate had just won by 30 points.  
  
Walking back into the changing rooms laughing at Kate's impression of James trying to tackle Lily with out "hurting" her Sirius reached out impulsively to hug Kate. She dodged away from him "Ewwww. You stink" She screamed  
  
"That really hurt you know" he whined.  
  
"You'll get over it, I'm sure" she retorted. "Maybe sometime after you've had a shower."  
  
Entering the changing room they all went into separate cubicles, all James could think about was Lily showering the other side of that thin piece of wood. Completely wrapped up in his own thoughts he failed to notice the noise from the other showers fade, until, "Prongs, what the bloody hell are you doing" Sirius's voice cut through his thoughts, "You planning to come out anytime soon mate? Even you couldn't smell that much surely" This was followed by much giggling from Kate and Lily.  
  
"Don't be stupid Sir." That would be Kate he thought to himself. "He's just self-conscious."  
  
"What our Jim self-conscious. Come on K be realistic." Sirius replied.  
  
"Well I don't think Lils has ever seen Jim in a towel before, what if his body doesn't quite....." Kate left the sentence unfinished.  
  
"Course it would, he has an overly firm arse remember" Sirius responded.  
  
A new voice came into the conversation, "shut-up Black. I was angry and didn't know what I was saying."  
  
At this point James came round the corner with a towel round his waist, leaving a well muscled chest and arms exposed. He almost dropped the towel in shock when he realised Kate and Lily were there, and not on the other side of the lockers.  
  
"Calm down potter I don't really want an eye-full of you starkers" Kate said.  
  
"Why are you two...........hey let me get changed." James fumbled with his words, trying to form a proper sentence.  
  
"Whats the problem Jim, not like I haven't seen you in a towel before." Kate said lazily. Noticing his eyes flick towards Lily.   
  
Lily however was amazed, god, the lad had a right to be arrogant she thought to herself, what a body. Too late she realised she'd been staring at him. The other three laughed.  
  
"Lily, put your tongue back in your mouth" Kate mock-whispered  
  
"Funny girl" Lily said with unusual sarcasm.  
  
"I tell you what we'll go behind the lockers for 30 seconds, let Jim put his boxers on, and then you can look some more, ok?" Kate said waggling her eyebrows.  
  
"Hey I am here for other reasons as rather than your personal entertainment" James said as the two girls walked round the dividing lockers.   
  
James and Sirius could still hear their voices though. "Do you try to embarrass me Kate?"  
  
"No. Why would I do that? You cope more than well enough doing that by yourself"   
  
There was a loud thump and then "Christ Lily, what the hell was that?"  
  
"A shoe"  
  
"Really? Anyway no need for that sarcasm child, I was to busy trying to duck the thing than find out what it was."  
  
"So K. Do you fancy young Mr Black then?"  
  
"God Lily. Do you want to say it any louder I don't think they heard you"  
  
"We heard fine. Ta" James voice carried to them, followed by "ouch, what the hell was that for Padfoot."  
  
"I wanted to find out if Kate would go to Hogsmead with me on Saturday, but now she knows I'm listening."  
  
"So Kate if Sirius asked you to go to Hogsmead with him on say, Saturday, would you go." Lily asked, playing along as if she hadn't heard any of the conversation going on the other side of the changing room.  
  
"Would you go to Hogsmead with Jim on Saturday if he asked you to?" Kate retorted, and then a little louder "Jim you tart. Are you ready yet?"  
  
"Almost." Came a high feminine sounding voice. "Just need to do my make-up. In the mean-time feel free to carry on with your conversation."   
  
Lily giggled. Since when did Lily laugh at anything Potter said? This giving each other a chance deal really seamed to have pulled Lily out of the hating James rut; did she hate him before more out of habit? Kate wondered


	4. Chapter 4

"Get up you two." Kate said trying to pull James up. But was pulled over by the combined efforts of Sirius and James, "Hey." she squealed laughing, "get off me" Lily laughed at their antics and turned to walk up to the castle, not feeling part of the happy group.  
  
Almost reaching the side door that lead to the bottom of the Gryffindor tower she was stopped by a hand on her should "I'm sorry Kate" she said turning, but it wasn't Kate. "Oh sorry James."  
  
"No worries," he smiled. "You gonna try out for the team? You'd get on no trouble. Captain G was talking about kicking Izzy of the team. Lack of dedication and all."  
  
"Your one to talk about lack of dedication and all. Anyway I don't want to be responsible for Izzys removal from the team."  
  
"Hey, no she's as good as gone anyway. I'll tell the Big G" They smiled at each other. "Hey Lils, why did you want to apologies to K?"  
  
"Walking out like that. I just didn't feel like part of the group."  
  
"I guess I know what you mean. We all get on really well, you never seen Kate like that before." Lily shook her head, "James carried on, "don't worry about it you'll be feeling like part of the gang in no time when you join the team."  
  
"I don't know J"   
  
James started at the nick-name but let it pass. They carried on walking to be attacked by Kate and Sirius.  
  
"Lil do you mind if I go to Hogsmead with Sir, on Saturday. I know we said we'd go to Dervishes "  
  
Lily interrupted, "K you don't need to justify your self to me. Go ahead."  
  
"Lils you are the best best friend ever" Kate said exchanging a high-five with Sirius.  
  
"I know" Said a smug sounding Lily.  
  
"God, Are you a Slytherin in disguise, or just campaigning for a change in house?" James asked innocently.  
  
"Stupid question laddy. She's a Slytherin in disguise." Sirius announce, picking her up. "Lets go an tell the rest of the house about the impostor."  
  
"Black, put me down. Now" Lily told him trying to act annoyed." I've just given Kate permission to go to Hogsmead with you. Do you really want me to regret that decision?" She finished, sounding so much like Professor McGonagall Sirius dropped her in surprise.  
  
"Like Kate would not go with me, she didn't need your consent" Sirius told her.  
  
"No, but otherwise I would have come along and acted gooseberry, as it is now you two are alone."  
  
"So what you're saying Evans is you've been dropped?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Too right."  
  
"Well Jims not busy, your not busy, so how about you two, keep each other company. You need to get a new broom if your gonna be on the team, take James with you. I know he's dull but he is a walking broom encyclopaedia, might come in handy"  
  
Lily turned to James, "Whadya think"  
  
"Sure" James managed to get out, "it's a date" making a mental note to thank Sirius later. He'd been trying to get a date with Lily for how long now? He couldn't remember, but things seemed to be falling into place.  
  
Entering the common room Sirius and James went to tell Griffiths about their new star find, to their surprise he laughed and said, "So she finally agreed to it, nice one you two, I've been trying to get her on the team for years." and he turned and walked off.  
  
"How easy was that Prongs, I didn't even need to work any of the old Marauder magic on him?"  
  
"What on earth do you have to blackmail mon Capitanne about?" James inquired.  
  
"Did I not tell you, god it's priceless." Filling James in on the story they went and sat down with Remus and Peter next to the fire.  
  
Saturday morning finally arrived. Kate was worrying over what to wear on her date with Sirius whilst trying to get Lily to worry about her date with James, but as Lily was insisting, it wasn't a date.  
  
In the boys dormitory though both boys were having a heart to heart, they couldn't quite believe their luck, James most of all, a few weeks ago Lily wouldn't have even considered having a conversation with him, now they were planning to go to Hogsmead together. Now what to wear. James picked up a light blue shirt from the pile at the foot of his bed, and started to put it on.   
  
"I'll think you'll find that's what I'm wearing to day." Stated Sirius.  
  
"Excuse me mate. This is my shirt." retorted James.  
  
"Ah yes, but it looks so much better on me." said Sirius as if he were talking to a young child.  
  
"What are you a clothes horse?"  
  
"No I'm a super-model" said Sirius in a high voice, prancing round the room as if in high heals. James quickly transfigured his copy of 1000 magical herbs and fungi into a pair of stilettos, which Sirius pulled on laughing, and started tottering around the room.  
  
"Christ I don't know how the ladies walk in these bloody things" Sirius stated stumbling.  
  
"You need to move the arse a little more" James said grinning.  
  
"OK I take it I'm missing something." Said a rather worried looking Remus entering the room.  
  
"Better not to ask mate." James chuckled.  
  
"I thought you two were going to Hogsmead today, avec Kate and Lily." Remus pushed  
  
"Yep. What of it?" asked Sirius pulling on a tight blue jumper.  
  
"Well unless they have identical twins, I'd say they were already in the common room. Great start being late on the first date."  
  
"Crap." Shouted James and Sirius running from the room.  
  
Down in the common room Lily and Kate were talking about brooms for Lily.   
  
"Now I'd say get something like a Silver Arrow" Said Kate.  
  
"Yep, that's 'cos you're a beater though, they give you the support for powerful shots. I was thinking something more manoverable, like a comet." responded Lily.  
  
"Point taken about the Arrows. Problem with the Comet series is they ain't the most reliable. Speak to Jim see what he says. That is the point of him going with you. Speaking of whom where the hell are they?"  
  
At that point the two boys came running down the stairs.  
  
"Sorry" James panted, "We got a bit, erm.... distracted"  
  
"That much is evident." Said Kate sarcastically, "I know they say heals are big this season Sir, but I'm not sure the look works for you."  
  
"Hey," Sirius announced smiling, "I managed all those stairs in these Jim the arse tip really works. Ta mate"  
  
"I'm not even gonna ask." Lily said, "You lot ready for Breaky?"  
  
On entering Hogsmead the foursome split up, Kate and Sirius we going to Zonko's whilst James and Lily went to Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
  
"So Lil, you know what broom you want?" James asked.  
  
"That's what me and Kate were talking 'bout in the common room. She reckoned something from the Arrow range, possibly the new Silver Arrow." James scowled and shook his head. "That's what I said." Lily continued, "There robust, but that sacrifices the agility. What do you think?" She asked looking up at him.  
  
"Well....."He thought for a moment, "Comets no good, they have the potential, they just need to get a few issues sorted with them. What do you think of the Nimbus?"  
  
"Nimbus? They're the new ones aren't they?"  
  
"Yep released about 3 months back."  
  
"Can't say I know much about them."  
  
"I got one 6 weeks ago, nice ride. Feel light, you know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah, look fast."  
  
"They are. Very responsive to. Try one." He suggested entering the shop.  
  
They walked over to the sales desk, a young man came out.  
  
"Ahhhh James." He greeted them, "How the new broom."  
  
"Great, does exactly as advertised, and more." James replied.  
  
"Well what can I do for you?" He asked, ignoring Lily in favour of his best customer.  
  
"New member of the team." James said pointing to Lily, "Can she try a few brooms out?"  
  
"Sure," The man said, looking at Lily for the first time. "What you looking for, any ideas?"  
  
"The new Nimbus or a comet" Lily said.   
  
The man handed two brooms to Lily. "You know where to go James." He said indicating to the back to the shop.  
  
Lily left the shop half an hour later with a new Nimbus, she couldn't believe this broom. She was so pleased James had gone with her, even being muggle born, she would have been tempted to go for one of the more traditional brooms, but, this one was evidently far superior to the comet.  
  
"Lil, do you fancy going back to the castle, and giving the broom a proper try out?" James asked  
  
"Sure why not? Care to fly back?" She asked unwrapping the broom.  
  
"Great idea. I'll have to go infrount though." He said getting on.  
  
She got on behind him, and he kicked off the ground. Her arms were holding him close to her, and he could feel her breath on the back of his neck. The feelings he was experiencing were so intense he was having trouble keeping the broom in a straight line.  
  
Lily hugged James to her. His body was so strong she thought feeling hard muscle through his shirt. But still, the way the hair at the nape of his neck shifted as she breathed on it suggested a contrasting softness that was fascinating to her.  
  
James felt Lily's hands shift on his chest, he shifted slightly into her further. James could feel Lily's gentle breathing on the back of his neck, become a more intentional blowing. "Lil" He breathed  
  
"J" She said back, beginning to stroke his chest. He turned slightly to face her, they would be at Hogwarts soon, that would mean landing, he was going to ask if she wanted to go for a slightly longer ride, but instead he found himself becoming lost in her eyes, those intense emerald eyes, that had once held so much hate, now were filled with desire. He turned round further, and leaned towards her. Suddenly her eyes filled with fear. Crap he thought, what had he done wrong?  
  
Lily squeaked, then finding her voice she shouted, "James look out for the" but she never finished, they crashed through the window on the tower next to the Great Hall.  
  
Picking themselves up from a pile on the floor, Lily was relieved to see her broom wasn't damaged. "You all right Jim?" she asked.  
  
"Aye." He grinned picking himself up, dusting the shards of glass of his jeans. Pulling out his wand he pointed it at the empty window frame "Rapairo" he muttered, the window repaired instantly.  
  
"Jim errm how do we get out of here?" Lily asked uncertainly.  
  
"How about the door?" He asked. "Where are we anyway?"  
  
"I would have thought Mr. Potter, as one of my most frequent visitors you would have recognised my study." Professor Dumbledore Stated, smiling.  
  
"Crap." James muttered, then a little louder, "Hello professor"  
  
"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans how may I help you."  
  
"Ermm," Said James trying to think quickly, if any thing was likely to cost him his head-boy badge this was it.  
  
"Sorry James, but I'm in a bit of a hurry," cut in Dumbledore "If it's not to important can it wait?"  
  
"Sure can professor." James said jumping on the excuse, "Come on Lil's"  
  
"I'm just pleased to see you both getting along" said Dumbledore, shutting the door behind them.


	5. chapter 5

Well, here's the next update for you……

"Close enough for you?" Lily asked James.  
  
"He didn't mind. I think he found it quite funny." James said. "Anyway, his pleased to see us both getting along" he carried on with a flawless impersonation of the Head.  
  
"Whoa. Freaky. That was too good." Lily commented, impressed. "So where's your broom?"  
  
"In my Dorm, me and Sirius were trying to sort out some of its balancing issues. This can be a test flight, I think we may have been a little to enthusiastic, with our modifications." Lily laughed.  
  
They made there way up to the common room talking and were surprised to find it was empty. Lily sat down in one of the comfy chairs, whilst James went to find his broom. When he came back down he saw she had her back to him. Lets she how distracted she gets with the same treatment as she gave me earlier, he thought. Before he reached her however she jumped up, and ran towards the window.   
  
"Coming Jim?" she asked jumping out, and onto her broom heading to wards the lake. He followed close behind, and sped to catch her.  
  
"How did you do that?" He asked.  
  
"What?" She called back over her shoulder.  
  
"Knew when I came in the room?"  
  
"There's a mirror on the opposite wall dumb-arse." She told him.  
  
"You so did not call me a dumb-arse, dumb-arse."  
  
"Yeah I did. What you gonna do about it?" She challenged.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" He asked.  
  
"Well whatever it is your going to have to catch me first." James sped up even more, forcing Lily into a low dive, he followed her down, and overtook her, preventing her from pulling out of the dive.  
  
"Shit" she yelled realising she was heading straight down towards the lake.  
  
James pulled out of the dive and looked down to see Lily land with a huge splash in the middle of the lake. She came up a few seconds later, with her usually wavy red head plastered straight on her head. Looking up and seeing James she threw a number of unmistakable hand gestures his way. He laughed and flew lower, so she could hear him.  
  
"Now that's what I call pay-back."   
  
"Very funny," She said "now get me out of here James."  
  
"Who's the dumb-arse now?" He asked apparently not hearing her.  
  
"Me James, now get me out."  
  
"And whose the sexiest man-alive?"  
  
"James get me out now."  
  
"Sorry wrong answer."  
  
Lily pulled out her wand. "Accio James" she said, pulling him towards her. He landed next to her, but he didn't come up.  
  
"James" she shouted. She couldn't see him, crap, who drowns a guy on their first date, she thought to her self, and then she quickly reminded her self that this wasn't a date.   
  
Suddenly she felt a sharp tug on her ankle, and she found herself being dragged downwards. Panicking she kicked out as hard as she could. She felt her foot connect with something solid, and the strong grip let go, and she swam to the surface. Opening her eyes she was met by a stare from James.   
  
"Miss me?" he asked  
  
"Was that you." she confronted, he nodded grinning, "You bastard"  
  
"Hey apologies for kicking me."  
  
"Don't think so" She grinned his chest was lifted high from the surface of the water, and the damp material had gone slightly see through, allowing her glimpses of his body.  
  
Seeing where her gaze lay, James did not think it was wise to inform her that her shirt was in the same state as his. Instead he asked, "Will you at least kiss it better?" moving towards her.  
  
"Catch me first" She challenged. She swam off with a strong crawl in the opposite direction.   
  
James sighed, why was he always chasing her, he thought, what the heck, he'd been chasing her for 3 years, but this game he could win.   
  
He followed swiftly, gaining on her easily, he had a suspicion she wasn't trying as hard as she might. In less than a hundred yards he caught her easily round her middle. "Well" he said, "I believe you owe me something."  
  
"Remind me, I never like to be in debt" she said softly.  
  
"It hurts" he said in a pathetic voice, sticking his bottom lip out, like a spoilt child.  
  
"Where?" she asked.  
  
He still held her round her waist with one arm, with the free hand he pointed to his opposite shoulder. It looked fine to Lily, bearing in mind he'd just swam, to catch her and was now holding her easily.  
  
"I guess I'd better do some thing about it she said shifting to face him. She gently began to unbutton his shirt. He looked surprised. "I can't make it better with this in the way." She smiled cheekily at him.   
  
"No" He said, his voice breaking slightly.  
  
She lowered her head slowly and kissed his shoulder. "Better?" she asked.  
  
"A little, not much." he responded. She kissed him again, and then on his collar bone. She felt his fingers in her wet hair, pulling her head up slightly. She looked up, and found herself caught by his eyes, the eyes that normally sparkled with mischief, now shone with an inner light.   
  
James couldn't believe it when Lily started to kiss him again, but he found more than anything he just wanted to see her face. He pulled her head gently upwards, and her eyes met his. The intense green eyes that conveyed so much. Seemed to be new, just for him. Once he had thought her eyes a clear green, but now he realised, there where flecks all around her pupils that appeared almost gold. Gold for this moment the thought, in celebration. His eyes travelled down her face, they first reached her nose, then her lips, the darkest red, he'd ever seen, naturally. He just wanted to mark them as his. Leaning down he place a kiss on the side of her mouth, she leant up towards him, and she kissed him again.  
  
"Potter, Evans what on earth do you think you are doing? Get out of there this instant. You will catch your death of cold." Professor McGonagall's voice cut through their moment.  
  
"Professor its June. I don't think"  
  
"That's enough Mr. Potter. Any more and I'll have you in detention."  
  
"Sorry Professor"  
  
"Go to your dormitories and get dried off, you might make diner, if you hurry"  
  
James and Lily left quickly, retrieving their broomsticks in their way. Lily could tell James was annoyed. "I don't think anyone's ever died of cold" he muttered, "What's the new mediwitch to do anyway if we don't supply her with new and interesting cases."  
  
"Easy James," Lily said trying to calm him down.   
  
He looked down at her and grinned, "Always later I suppose?" he phrased what could have been a statement as a question.  
  
"Always later," she agreed.  
  
Later in the common room James, Sirius and Remus were talking.  
  
"So how'd it go with Kate, then?" Remus said.  
  
"You talking to me?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Course, not he's talking to me." James stated.  
  
"No need to get sarcy" Sirius said grinning, "Bit of a relief actually, we started in that awful tea-room, but it turns out K hates it as much as I do, so we left after 10 minutes. Ended up in the three broomsticks at lunch time."  
  
"Well?" James asked grinning.  
  
"Well what?" Sirius said the phrase that they all knew would follow.  
  
"Did you kiss her?" Remus asked, know what James wanted to ask.  
  
"No, first date, come-on mates, I respect Kate. She's not one of those stupid hufflepuffs." They all laughed, between them they'd probably got-off with most of the decent hufflepuffs.  
  
"And how about you young Jim? Did you and Lily kiss?" Kate said entering the common room with Lily. They had obviously heard the majority of the conversation, neither looked particularly bothered though.  
  
Lily laughed, "I guess I should go and join the Hufflepuffs."   
  
"Your all right Jim respects you. Don't you Jim?" Kate asked threateningly.  
  
"Aye" he grinned. "I wonder what Professor Dumbledore would have said, about us getting on if it had been him interrupting us?" James asked Lily.  
  
Lily smiled. "He would have thought he'd been right all along, and would have been dead chuffed"  
  
"Doubt it." James said.  
  
"Sorry we missing something?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yep" James said and recounted the afternoon's events to the group.  
  
"Whoa, good-on ya girl" Kate whispered to Lily loud enough for the rest of the group to hear. They all laughed. And Sirius asked if he could expect the same later, if Kate had been so impressed. Kate smiled, "Play your cards right Mister, and who knows?" She said.   
  
"Hey Lil's" continued to the other girl, "You give me a hand with this muggle-studies homework, don't quite get it."  
  
"Sure thing" She replied, understanding her friend was hopeless at the subject.  
  
"Why not ask me?" Sirius asked hurt.  
  
"For a start Lily's Muggle-born, making her an expert, and secondly Sir didn't you ask Professor Holm why muggles didn't use water sumoning charms to water gardens?"  
  
Sirius blushed, "Hey it's an easy mistake."  
  
Kate pulled out her homework, the topic was muggle elections. Lily spent some time explaining the British system, and how it worked. When she asked Kate if she'd be coming to her house in the holidays.   
  
"Sure Kate replied."Name a week?"  
  
"Third one in. My parents are on holiday, with brat-face so you'll be safe." Kate scowled at the mention of Petunia.  
  
"Hey. I'm coming to." Sirius announced, "I want to see a toaster"  
  
"I thought you were round my house?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah, I am, but I can go round Lily's house too" Sirius said pouting.  
  
"It's only polite to invite some one back round your house Sir." Kate informed him.  
  
"Lily, you can come to James what-ever week you're free." Sirius graciously informed her, "You as well K."  
  
"Nice too know you feel so comfortable about staying in my house." James said to his best-friend.  
  
"Hey" said Kate, "Why don't we all just spend a week at the others houses?"  
  
"Great" they all said.  
  
"Right first week mine" James said, "Second Kate's" he looked at her for conformation, she nodded. "Third Lils, fourth week Remus, fifth Sarah, and then last week at the leaky caldron."  
  
"You'll have to check with Sarah, but sure that's fine" Kate said, "What's wrong with your house Sir?"  
  
"Nothing, it's me parents. That's why I was staying with James all holiday." His tone suggested that the issue should not be pushed further, and they all left the topic.

A/N: Ok, well that's that part, forgive me if I'm being a tad presumptuous, but if you have got this far you must have an opinion on this story, so leave me a little review. The next update will come quicker the more reviews there are, they're much appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

The match against Hufflepuff came-up quickly. Lily woke up in the morning, incredibly nervous. This was helped by Kate however who reminded her Hufflepuff would have to beat them by almost 500 points for Gryffindor to lose the house cup this year, as it was the final match.  
  
Feeling slightly better Lily went down to breakfast with Kate and Sarah. Entering the Great Hall they were called over to the middle of the table to sit with the rest of the team, for a pre-match pep talk. Griffiths was having a hard time keeping the teams attention however, they all knew they had it in the bag.  
  
Lily found she couldn't eat anything, much to her surprise rather than Sirius grabbing the food off her plate as he normally would have done, he pushed a huge plate of bacon sandwiches towards her, "You need to eat before a match," he said, "I can guarantee you'll regret it in the first 5 minutes of the match if you don't."  
  
"Yeah mudblood," sneered a voice behind her, "You'll need to keep your strength up, you'll be useless anyway even if you have got the strength to steer a broom, if you're to weak to do that god knows what'll happen"  
  
"Hello Snivellus." Drawled James slowly. "Do you want to repeat that, I don't think you really said that to Lily."  
  
"James sit down," Said Lily angrily, "I can take care of myself"  
  
"Yeah sit down Potter. Let the mudblood take care of her self, personally I don't know why you would want to hang around with such filth."   
  
James went to stand up again, but was stopped by Kate, she was watching the situation with interest. Whispering quietly to him she said, "Lily's never been able to deal with Snape properly, because she didn't want to admit you were right. I think she may sort him out now"  
  
She wasn't wrong. Lily stood up quickly, her green eyes flashing in anger.  
  
"Snivellus, I've taken your crap for long enough now. What the hell is your problem?" She said in a deathly tone. Her voice although quiet carried easily to all the students in the Great Hall.  
  
"You. You're the problem mudblood, your type who come to our school, and contaminate us, with your filth."  
  
James didn't think he could take much more of Snape throwing insults at Lily. But to His, and everyone elses surprise she just laughed. "So its jealousy."  
  
"Jealous, what of? Your scum, your type should be wiped-out. You come here thinking your as good as every on else. But I've got news for you your not."  
  
"Too right I'm not AS good as you. I'm better than you grease-ball. For a start I know how to wash. Secondly I can do this," she flicked her wand, and grease visibly started to ooze from Snape's face and hair . People could be heard round the room making sounds of disgust. "And thirdly, I recognise that if the only think I can be nasty about someone with, is something as trivial as their ancestry, then they must be a pretty great person.   
  
"Do you not get it, this is why I've never cared about you saying this stuff, it's so insignificant, it isn't important."  
  
Dumbledore stood up, "Commendable speech Miss Evans, we would all do well to take note of that."  
  
The Slytherin head of house cut in, every-one looked shocked, no-one interrupted Dumbledore, "Perhaps, Miss Evans would like to uncurse Snape?" She suggested.  
  
"I haven't cursed Snape," Lily said defending her-self. "I've hexed him." Waving her wand the grease slowed down, but continued dripping onto the floor. Then Lily and the rest of the Quidditch walked out of the Hall down to the pitch.  
  
"Nice one Lil's, the gits been asking for that for along time." Kate said to Lily whilst they were getting changed into their Quidditch robes.  
  
"You think I got my point across?" Lily asked innocently.  
  
"You think it was a bit much?"  
  
"No, but you've got to teach me some time." A voice shouted from behind the lockers.  
  
"OK Sir." Lily shouted back.  
  
"Right team, lets do this." Griffiths said to the group, "My last match, lets make it a good'un."  
  
"Sure thing Big G" James shouted, as they all walked out onto the pitch.  
  
They small group walked onto the pitch in a short line, Remus was announcing the Hufflepuff team, and then began on calling out the Gryffindors, to the huge cheers from the watching students.  
  
"Captains, shake hands." Instructed the young games professor, "Griffiths stepped forwards and shock Carters hand, the two boys grinned at each other. Evan though the Hufflepuffs knew they couldn't win the House Cup, there was still great prestige in winning the match, they would try hard. Both teams knew the other would be playing their hardest.

The whistle blew and 14 players soared into the air. "And the Match begins with a Gryffindor possession, nicely taken by Chandler, and passed to Evans, man, that girl can fly, where has she been hiding for the past few years?." Remus voice boomed across the pitch, as Lily rolled to avoid a Bludger, whilst remaining in possession of the quaffle. "Nicely passed to Hall, who passes to. Wait no… Intercepted there by Grahams." Grahams was however forced to drop the quaffle as two bludgers were aimed straight at him. "But picked up by Griffiths who, Yes he scores. Ten points to Gryffindor" the half the stadium erupted with cheers.   
  
Soon the score had progressed to 80-30 Gryffindor winning, up until now there had been no sign of the snitch. The Hufflepuff Seeker was tailing James carefully. James looked over and winked at Sirius. They had a special treat lined up for the lazy Seeker.   
  
Suddenly James dived towards the ground, in what would've been a classic worinski feint, but at the same time Sirius hit a bludger as hard as he could at the Hufflepuff closely tailing James, it was risky, James could easily be hit. But they had practiced this trick many times, and now they would see if it had paid off.   
  
James pulled out of the dive, closely followed by the grinning Hufflepuff .He hadn't fallen for the feint, they knew he wouldn't. 3 years of following James had taught him all the tricks in the book. This one however wasn't in the book. Pulling out of the dive, he flew top speed into the bludger. James continued circling over head, whilst the Hufflepuff Seeker was wiping blood from his face.   
  
Whilst the Seekers were playing there own game the Chasers were continuing in their job. "And after that small dose of excitement provided by Black and Potter, Hall has the quaffle, who passes to Evans, she shoots and, wait she still has the quaffle" Lily had feinted a throw at the right goal hoop, and the over-eager Keeper had shot in that direction, giving Lily an easy goal in the centre hoop. "Wow. Evans does score this time folks, so the score is 90- I think Potter has seen the Snitch"   
  
James circling over-head had been taking a sneaky look at Lily when a glimmer in the corner of his eye distracted him. He spun his broom quickly and began chasing the small golden ball, dodging round Kate he saw it again, hovering by the captain. James pushed his broom as fast as it would go directly at Grffiths and halted in front of him in what appeared to be an emergency stop.   
  
"G, what more could you ask for. You got the best seat in the house for that catch."  
  
The whole team flew over for a group hug. Laughing at their final win of the season, they walked into the changing room for showers.   
  
Back in the common room a party was just starting. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch cup, again, and were now almost guaranteed to win the House cup as well. As the team entered they were greeted by applause and cheering.  
  
Making their way over to where Remus and Sarah were stood, Lily, Kate, James and Sirius were stopped every few feet by people whishing them congratulations. James, Sirius and Kate took it all in their stride, being used to the attention from previous victories. Lily however felt very awkward and quite embarrassed. James sensing how she felt, reached for her hand, and squeezed it reassuringly.   
  
Lily glanced up at him. He grinned down at her, "You did great." He said. "Enjoy it. You deserve to."  
  
"Thanks James, but you won the match for us."  
  
"Just doing my job." He said, with the air of a hero who is tired of people praising him the whole time.  
  
They were interrupted by a boy, who they both recognised from the year above them. "Nicely played" said smiling at Lily, who smiled back a little self-consciously.   
  
"Thanks." James growled at the boy.  
  
"Oh." The boy said noticing James for the first time, "You played well too James. Lily can I have a word?" The boy continued, leading her away from James.   
  
Lily shot an apologetic glance at James over her shoulder, and stopped the boy, "What is it?"  
  
"Well, your not going out with Potter are you?" He asked, just loud enough for James to hear.  
  
"No," Lily said, not liking where this seemed to be going. She couldn't even remember this boys name. Who would go out with someone they didn't even know the name of?  
  
"Good." The boy visibly relaxed, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime?" He said with confidence, thinking Lily would be pleased, obviously he wasn't used to rejection.   
  
James started to walk over to where the pair were standing, he'd show that arrogant, sort-sighted prick exactly what he thought of him. Lily was his girl even if they weren't officially going out.   
  
Before James reached them Lily had already answered. "Why the hell would I go out with someone I don't even know?" She asked. "And, hey, you don't even know me. What is this some form of macho act, where you can tell all your friends you've gone on a date with the new Chaser. Don't think so Darlin'"  
  
She turned leaving the startled boy behind her and walked to James. "Whose arrogant now?" He whispered softly in her ear, "That sounds like something I would say" She had to try to repress a shudder that almost took over her body, having James whisper so softly in her ear.   
  
She laughed. But the James still noticed the flush in her cheeks, and he liked to know he could have that effect on her. Leaning down he whispered again to her, "If you were to go out with me, people like him would leave you alone."  
  
Leaning up to him she put her lips close to his. He thought she was going to kiss him. But she stopped close to his mouth and asked, "Would that be the only reason for me going out with you then?"  
  
James couldn't hold off from her any longer, he leant down and captured her lips with his, kissing her fiercely. Time seamed to stand still for both of them. She leant hard into him, trying to push her body into his. James stumbled forwards "Sorry mate." A voice broke in, it was Sirius.   
  
"No worries, Sir." Lily said. The turning to James she leant up to him, "That was, well, wow."  
  
"Too bloody right." He grinned.  
  
The Party finally ended when a very frustrated McGonagall came into the Common Room, and yelled for quiet at 1o/clock in the morning. The protesting Gryffindors walked up to their dormitories.  
  
"Well?" Demanded Kate as Lily and the other girls made their way to the stairs up to their dormitory.  
  
"Well what?" The other girls asked her innocently.  
  
"Not you lot," Kate said with exasperation turning round to look down at the group, "Lily. How do you feel about that arrogant, big-headed, prat now?"  
  
Lily blushed, "I think I may have made a mistake." She mumbled. "But could we talk about this somewhere else." She continued looking pointedly at a large group of fifth years standing below them.  
  
"Sure." Kate grinned. "Just admit that I was right first."  
  
Lily knowing Kate wouldn't move until she had admitted she was right, said, "Your always right Kate." Reluctantly.  
  
Kate laughed, loving the fact Lily had admitted this in front of half the Gryffindor girls, and turned back up the stairs chanting "I'm always right, I'm always right."  
  
Lily pushed her through the door into their room, and turned to the other girls, "Great, she's hyper, we are never going to get to sleep tonight."  
  
"Ahhhh, does Lilykins want her beauty sleep for little Jamesy?" Kate laughed from where she landed on the floor.   
  
"I'm going to bed" Lily announced going into the bathroom, leaving Kate still laughing on the floor with Sarah and Chris trying unsuccessfully to calm her down.  
  
15 minutes later Lily came back into the room, to find Kate still rolling round on the floor, repeatedly saying she was always right, whilst Sarah and Chris had obviously given up and were sitting in the corner talking.  
  
"You fancy Remus?" Lily questioned Sarah overhearing the last part of the conversation.  
  
Before Sarah could answer she was interrupted by Kate " Sarah and Remus sitting in a tree," She started.  
  
"Merlin Kate how old are you?" Chris asked. But Kate couldn't answer, she was laughing so hard she was finding it difficult to breath.  
  
"How much sugar has she had?" Lily asked.  
  
"Sugar, where?" Kate shouted  
  
Lily pulled out her wand and mumbled a few words. Kate fell on the floor ridged, and her friends put her into bed "Full body bind, a wonderful thing" Lily laughed. "Night girlies."  
  
The next week passed quickly, and soon the last week of term came, and everyone prepared to leave the castle for the 6 week holiday. On the last night the end of year feast was set out in honour of the House that had won the most points and this year it would be,   
  
"Gryffindor" Professor Dumbledore shouted this was followed by much applause. And the feast was underway.  
  
"I cant believe next years our last year." Lily said to the group.  
  
"I can" said Sirius, "I can wait to get out of here and do something really worthwhile."  
  
James burst out laughing, "You worthwhile, that'll be the day"  
  
"Hey that hurts" Sirius pretended to cry, "You cant come to my party, and I'm having a magician and a clown." He said in a mock toddler voice.  
  
"Fine" James said, "you cant come round my house." He stuck his tongue out at Sirius.  
  
This time Sirius really did start to cry, "No Prongs, no. You cant, no. You can come to every party I ever have. Kate tell him"   
  
"Easy mate." James said looking worried  
  
"It doesn't matter anyway" Sirius said laughing again, "Your mum loves me more than you, so she'd just kick you out."  
  
"Probably." James said mildly.  
  
Arriving the next day at Kings Cross Station Lily was surprised to be met by all her family. "Mum I thought I told you I was staying at friends houses" She said hugging her mother and father.  
  
"I know dear, but we just wanted to see you" Her mother said  
  
"Speak for your self" Petunia hissed.  
  
Her mother continued as if she hadn't heard, "and we thought we could take you books and things off you so you wouldn't have to cart them round with you."  
  
"Thanks mum, you tops." Lily grinned.  
  
"Thanks mum, your tops." Petunia squeaked in the back ground sarcastically.  
  
"That's enough Petunia." Her father said, and then continuing to Lily, "So where are these so called friends of yours."  
  
"Over there daddy." Lily said pointing to the group. "That's James, he's going to be headboy with me next year, and he's a Seeker on the team. You know Kate. Then Sirius, that's the tall one standing next to her, he's a Beater with Kate. Remus is the blondish one, he's the prefect at the moment. And then you know Sarah and Chris."  
  
"Fascinating" Her mother said, "but what you father meant was we would like to talk to them."  
  
"Oh, sure thing." Lily said leading her way over to the group. "Alright gang, these are my parents, they just wanted to meet you all." Lily said to her friends.  
  
"Alright Mr. E" Kate said to Lily's Dad giving him a high-five, then turning to hug Lilys mum. Then adding a rather strangled sounding "Petunia" on the end.  
  
"Don't talk to me, freak" Petunia snarled, but was silenced by a glare from her father.  
  
Lily finished off another round of introductions, this time leaving James until last.  
  
"So the famous James Potter we meet at last" Lily's ad said eyes twinkling. "We have had mixed accounts of you from our daughter, at the moment though it seems you are in her good books."  
  
"Dad" Lily hissed blushing deeply, causing Kate to break out into giggles.  
  
"Hear that Jim, according to the top man your in Lily's good books." Kate laughed loudly causing a large number of people to stare at the group.  
  
"Lily, tell your odd friend to shut up." Petunia said loudly. "What if I see some one I know?"  
  
"They'll probably know you're an idiot, and run in the other direction, and pray you didn't see them" Lily retorted, used to her sisters comments.   
  
Her friends however weren't, and couldn't believe how rude one person could be. Sirius looked ready to explode, and perhaps Lily's parents noticed this as they hastily said their goodbyes and exited quickly.  
  
"So that was your sister?" James asked as they made their way over to the Potters 'car'.  
  
"Delightful, isn't she?" Lily said sarcastically.  
  
"You are so unlike her." Remus said.  
  
"Thank god." Was Sirius's quick response, "No offence Lily, I know shes your sister, but that was the only thing preventing me from cursing her into next week."  
  
"Plus I've got all your wands" Sarah reminded them, passing them all back. "I wasn't taking any chances after your performance last time K."  
  
Lily laughed, "Cow did deserve it though. But was it worth all the hassle from the ministry?"  
  
"Hell yeah." Kate said without thinking, all the girls were laughing hysterically, whilst the boys looked on confused.  
  
"Do tell." Said Sirius baffled  
  
"Well," started Lily, "Petunia met this boy,"  
  
"Cant really call him a boy," Kate cut in, "I'd be more inclined to go for ape."  
  
"Whose telling the story?" Lily asked, continuing where she left off before she said, "anyway this boy called Vernon," This was met with much sniggering.  
  
"Who calls their kid Vernon?" James asked.  
  
"Vernon's parents, duh." Sirius replied.  
  
"ANYWAY," Lily cut in, "She was trying to get him to notice her, and we, well helped her along a bit."  
  
"Yep donkey ears are bound to get you noticed." Sarah laughed. "I still can't believe you did that Kate"  
  
"What I can't believe is that this Vernon dudes going out with her now, weirdo." Lily continued.


	7. Chapter 7

The small group of laughing teenagers made their way over to where a couple, obviously James's mum and dad stood by a green Rolls Royce.  Sirius ran over to them and hugged James mother lifting her of the ground.  "I've missed you" he squealed.

"I've missed you too Sirius" She replied rolling her eyes.

"Ha," Sirius shouted turning to James, "She missed me. She didn't say she missed you. Ha."

"Shes written to me though, has she written to you?" James threw back quickly.

"Huh, why didn't you write to me? Why? Do you love him more?" Sirius questioned James Parents pouting. They laughed and turned back to James.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us to the rest of you friends?"

"Sure. You know Remus, Then there's Sarah, Kate and Lily." He said pointing to the three girls in turn.

"Not Lily, as in THE Lily Evans?" James dad said, his eyes held the mischievous look that they all knew so well from James. "Pleasure to meet you at last," He said to Lily, "We have heard so much about you." Turning back to the group he said, "Well I'm Harold and that is Mae."

They arrived at the Potter house that afternoon, Lily didn't think that people actually owned houses that large, but it was still tasteful and didn't appear pretentious or over the top.

"Come on people I'll show you around." James announced grabbing Lily's hand and dragging her inside.

In the entrance hall James was almost knocked over as something about 3 foot tall crashed into him, "Master James, your back" it squealed, "With Master Sirius"

"Too right we are Deanny" James said addressing the house elf "and these are my guests for the week" James named each one of the group in turn.

"Anyway, to the rest of the house." James said leading them upstairs. As he showed Lily, Kate and Sarah to their room they all heard a loud ringing.

"Ohh sorry people." Lily apologised, "Its me phone"

"Hello" answered.

"Hi darling, whats up?" the conversation continued for a few minutes, and then Lily turned to the group.  "Its one of me muggle mates, she wants to know if we all want to go out for a night on the raz tomorrow."

"Is it Rach?" Kate questioned, Lily nodded. "Sure, tell her we're in." Kate told her.

Lily finished up on the phone and turned to the group, "This is gonna be wicked." She promised. "They've all just broken up from school, so everyone's meting in the pub at about 8, then at 10 we're moving onto the clubs. Think about 30 people are going"

"Is Sammy gonna be there?" Kate questioned.

"Hope so" Lily replied quietly, "I really miss him."

"Whose Sammy?" Sirius asked the question James had been dying to ask himself.

"Sammy's  Sammy. No other way to describe him." Kate said laughing.

The next day they all headed out for a game of Quidditch in the morning, to Kate and Lily's surprise Remus was an excellent Keeper, much better than Gryffindors current player.

"Hey Remus." Kate asked, "Why do you waste your time commentating for the matches? You should be on the team."

"Ermmmm." Remus paused, and looked uncomfortable.

"Because, he's away a lot, because of a sick relative, its not fair on the team" James cut in. "Now are we gonna go and get some lunch before I fade away." He carried on signifying a change in topic.

"Ha. You fade away? Not bloody likely fat arse." Lily retorted.

"You so did not just call me fat." James shouted running towards her.

"YEAH. I DID." Lily shouted back, jumping on her broom. "you'll never catch me Potter" she laughed.

"A challenge" James said jumping on his broom and following her up.

Lily flew straight towards the Potter house, being much lighter that James, she should have easily been able to beat him there. She was aware though of James 'modifications' to his broom, and knew she would have to rely on her own skills to beat him.

For once though Lily didn't seem to mind the idea of losing, and James caught her easily, pulling her down onto his broom.

"Now, I do believe, as the victor, you owe me a prize"

"And what would that be?" She questioned innocently.

"I think I'll claim it later," He said kissing her chastely on the cheek, "Mothers watching."

They flew back down to the group, who had been laughing at Mrs Potter watching her son out of the window.

"So Lils what's the plan for tonight?" Sirius asked when they arrived back down.

"Well we get ready here, floo to my house, I'll drive us into town, and then we meet up with my crew."

"Lets go get ready" Kate said dragging Lily and Sarah behind her.

"Kate its only 3 o/clock, we don't leave 'til 7" James shouted at the figures running away from them.

The group arrived at Lily's house at 7:15.

"Mum I'm taking the car ok?" Lily checked with her mum again.

"Sure thing" Her mum replied, "Now have fun. I thought there was another member of your group?" She finished.

"Yep, Remus" James said, "He's visiting relatives, his mothers sick" James finished as an explanation.

The group packed into the small car, laughing whilst Lily sorted out some music to play. The friends were all surprised to see Lily could drive well, and they arrived in the town 20 minutes later.

Entering a large pub they were greeted by a group of about 15 people waving at them from a corner. Most of which were shouting to Lily.

"Alright uglies" She said making her way over to them.

"Who you calling ugly, minger." One said as she hugged Lily, "Look at you, your almost as fit as me" The group laughed.

Lily made some speedy introductions, and then a voice interrupted, "Hey don't I count"

Lily turned round, recognising the voice, "Sam" She squealed, hugging him and giving the tall blond boy a kiss on the cheek.

"I take it you missed me then beautiful?" he asked.

"As always."

"James, Sirius, Sarah, this is Sam. You know Kate don't you? And that's Sarah and Sirius, and my boyfriend James." Lily spoke the introductions again.

"Hi," He said, "what you lot drinking?"

"ermm," James said realising he didn't know any muggle drinks, this could be embarrassing.

"Orange Juice ta." Lily grinned, "Driving" she added as an explanation.

"Orange Reef mate" Kate said whilst Sirius whispered something in her ear.

"Malibu and Coke" Sirius said. James looked up surprised, he didn't know Sirius knew any muggle drinks.

"Same thanks" James said coldly, noticing Sam's hand was still round Lily's waist. Lily was shocked at James voice, he was using the tone usually reserved for Malfoy or Snape.

"What about you Sarah?"

"Baileys. Thanks."

"Ok back in a tick, Lily you give us a hand"

Sam and Lily made there way to the bar, leaving Lily's friends standing in a small group. James looked as if he was about to explode. "I hate him." He announced.

"James" Kate said warningly, "Don't push Lily, she's your girlfriend, not Sam's"

"Exactly." He hissed, "So she should act like it."

"They're mates, no more."

"Who's mates?" Lily asked, coming back over with some drinks.

"Nothing Lily." Kate replied quickly.

Two hours later the group had become about 30 strong, everyone seemed pleased to see Lily, but James was becoming more and more reserved. As the group started to make their way to one of the clubs Lily held James back. "Will you lighten up?" She asked him.

"Not while you're throwing yourself at HIM." He spat back as a reply.

"Who?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"Sam."

"You think, me and Sam. You obviously don't know me as well as I thought you did" Lily said laughing catching the group back up.

They entered the Club and made their way over to the dance floor, as the group was so large no one felt self-conscious about being some of the first people dancing. Lily was dancing with three girls she'd introduced earlier as Mel, Vicki and Bekki slightly away from James. 

Sam made his way over to the group and started dancing with Lily, and then James decided he had had enough. Grabbing Lily's arm he dragged her out of the club, and into the street.

"James get off of me" She whimpered, "Your hurting me."

Standing in the middle of the road surrounded by the rest of the group, James turned to Lily. But before he could speak she looked up at him with pain in her eyes, "let go James" She said again.

He dropped her arm, and she turned back to her muggle friends, who grouped around her, forming a shield and they began to walk off.

"Lily." James let off a strangled shout.

"What do you want Potter?" That tone that he had been so familiar with a few months ago was back, but it had never hurt him then as it did now.

"Where are you going Lily?"

"Not that its any of your business Potter, but I'm going home"

Looking into her eyes, he saw that they were once again closed to him, "I'm sorry" He said, not knowing what else to say.

"What for Potter?" She asked, "I really thought you had changed, but no your still the same big-headed prat you always were." She turned and walked off, but this time, no matter how loudly he called her name she didn't turn round.

Well there you have it folks. If you liked it let me know, hey if you didn't let me know as well.

Charlatan

xXx


	8. Chapter 8

This goes out as a thank you to all those who reviewed, 'cos I loves you all…..

Chapter 8

The next morning breakfast at the Potter house was very subdued. James's parents had got the full story out of Kate, Sirius and Sarah. James was in disgrace because of the way he had grabbed Lily. Whilst Kate was suffering from divided loyalties, and even though she sympathised with Lily and missed her, she thought she had paid a little too much attention to Sam at the club.

The tense silence was interrupted by the arrival of an unusually small snowy owl. "It's Orchid" Kate said quietly.

"Lily's?" Sirius threw the question at her, and she nodded slightly.

James jumped up to retrieved the letter, but to his disappointment it wasn't addressed to him, but his mother. Passing the letter over His mother scanned the letter over and proceeded to read it out loud to the others.

"Dear Mr and Mrs Potter,

I would like to apologise for any inconvenience I may have caused, but I will be unable to stay the remainder of the week with you. If it is ok with you I would like to floo over this morning to collect my belongings.

Thank you,

Lily Evans."

The room was in silence, no one wishing to break it. Until, "You hear that boy, your actions have caused this. I've seen the way you two have looked at each other. I know that wasn't some silly crush. It was special. And your pride has hurt that girl. That was all it was pride." Mrs Potter shouted at her son. "When she arrives, you are not to be here, you understand me? If I see one sign of you there will be big trouble, now get out of my sight."

Lily arrived at Platform 9 ¾ on the first of September to be greeted by Sirius and Kate.

"How you been Lily?" Kate asked.

"Glad to be back, Pet's been a nightmare" She laughed. "Do you want to go and grab a carriage, I have to go and speak to Dumbledore.

Lily went to the Head's compartment at the same time as the Headmaster. "Miss Evans, It appears James hasn't arrived yet. If I brief you can you fill him in? I must get to the ministry."

"Of course Professor."

"Good Good." He said. "Right well. Firstly prefects have to patrol the corridors from 8 until 9 every night, you need to provide a rota, you and James are expected to patrol from 9 until 10 then you will hand over to the teacher. Because of the school rules the prefects, and you and James whilst on patrol must be in pairs at all times." Lily groaned inwardly. "Secondly here is a list of common room passwords, and as Head Students you and Mr Potter have your own rooms, they are located behind the tapestry of the unicorn on the 2nd floor. The passwords on the list as well."

This just gets better, and better Lily thought to herself. Now she has to share a room with the idiot as well.

"Next", Dumbledore continued "Hogsmead weekends need to be organised about one every two months, and lastly there will be a ball held at Halloween, but you will be filled in on both of these later. Now if you'll excuse me I must be on my way."

Lily sat in silence for a few moments, and then decided to go and find her friends. Walking down the corridor of the now moving train Lily found the one with her friends in, and to her annoyance Potter was in there as well.

"Alright people." She greeted them hugging Kate, Sarah, Sirius and Remus.

"Hi Lily" James said quietly.

"So you remember me Potter?" She turned to him scowling, "I just thought if you had forgotten about our meeting with Dumbledore, you may have forgotten me as well."

"Shit." James remembered the meeting, he got up to run to the front of the train.

"No point Potter, he's gone."

"Didn't think to come and get me Evans, or did you just think you would look even better if I didn't turn up?" He shouted at her losing his temper.

"No if you must know he was in a hurry so told me to fill you in."

"Well then? Come on Evans surely you can remember what he said, or did you not take notes?"

"He said: Firstly prefects have to patrol the corridors from 8 until 9 every night, you need to provide a rota, you and James are expected to patrol from 9 until 10 then you will hand over to the teacher. Because of the school rules the prefects, and you and James whilst on patrol must be in pairs at all times. Secondly here is a list of common room passwords, and as Head Students you and Mr Potter have your own rooms, they are located behind the tapestry of the unicorn on the 2nd floor. The passwords on the list as well. Next Hogsmead weekends need to be organised about one every two months, and lastly there will be a ball held at Halloween, but you will be filled in on both of these later. Now if you'll excuse me I must be on my way.

"Well Potter that was it word for word ok?" she turned and walked out.

After the feast Lily and James made their way to their common room. They walked in stubborn silence, both refusing to speak to each other. Halfway to the tapestry they met McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"I take it Lily filled you in on our meeting James?" Dumbledore asked.

"Evans did find me." James said.

"Ok then of to bed" Dumbledore finished, eyes twinkling.

"They haven't had another falling out surely Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm afraid so, although I'm willing to bet 100 galleons that it will be forgotten within a fortnight." He laughed.

Entering their new common room they were both shocked. The room was small, but not cramped, and decorated in Gryffindor colours. One wall had a large bookshelf on it, whilst the other had a painting of large lion on.

Lily didn't pause though to take it all in, she headed to the door with her name on it, hurrying to get out of James presence. Entering her room, which was all light blue and silver she saw another door which lead to the most magnificent bathroom Lily had ever seen. Turning back to her room she locked her door so James couldn't get in and collapsed exhausted on the bed.

James went through the next day in a blur, it was killing him not being able to talk to Lily, but there was no way he would break the deadlock.

The marauders noticed the change in James, no longer was he their leader. And the idea of pranking Snape and Malfoy no longer appealed to him. They pranks he did pull that day were not full of humour as they had once been, but now spite.

Lily was not fairing much better, she missed breakfast and lunch, trying to avoid James, but kept running into him whilst going to retrieve her books from their common room, and this was making her more and more agitated. Walking down the corridors she was throwing out punishments for minor rule breaking, that previous head's would have overlooked.

After issuing a first year with 1000 lines for breaking a window with a shrieking yoyo, James had had enough. He walked over to where Lily and the now sobbing first year were now standing. "Repero" he said pointing at the broken glass. "No harm done Evans, let the kid go, its his first day."

"Excuse me Potter I thought I was dealing with this?"

"Now I am"

"You know what Potter I've had enough. Do what you want. Kid go." The first year ran off. "If you ever undermine me again Potter there will be trouble, do you follow?"

"Don't take your bad mood out on the other students and I wont have to. Now I'm going down to the Quidditch pitch, I take it you wont he joining me."

"Piss off Potter." Lily turned and walked to the Library to begin some optional charms research that had been set that morning.

Sitting in the library she began to cry in the corner. She didn't notice Sirius and Kate coming in.

"Lily" Kate said quietly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Lily replied, trying to hide the fact that she had been crying.

Sirius laughed softly, "I know we don't come across as the most observant people, but its James isn't it?"

"I miss him." Lily spoke quietly, "I really thought he had changed."

"Did you want him to change?" Kate asked, "you fancied him before you became Head students, the idea he changed was just your justification to your self. All you saw was a different side to him."

Lily looked up, "I never thought of that, but no, Kate what he did was wrong. Pulling me away from my friends. He embarrassed me, and hurt me."

"He made a mistake Lils. That was all." Sirius told her.

"So he needs to apologise." Lily said her voice back to normal. She got up and walked out.

"Stage one complete." Sirius shouted giving Kate a high five, and getting themselves both kicked out of the 'quiet room'.

"Now we need to get Jim to apologise. Yep that's gonna be a piece of cake." Kate said sarcastically.

"No. Who said anything about getting J to apologise? Getting blood out of a stone would be easier."

"What?" Kate asked.

"All in good time young Kate." Sirius said looking down on her.

"Tell me now Sir" Kate demanded.

"No."

Kate turned and pushed Sirius against the wall, "Tell me now." She threatened.

"Or what?" He asked, leaning down kissing her on the nose.

She pulled back "or else, no."

"You wouldn't?" He looked disgusted. "But you'd suffer as well."

"Tell or you can look, but no touch."

"Ok. James sleep talks, he has been known to shout out certain thing about Lily imparticular. She just needs to hear some of these, and bingo."

"I'm not convinced."

"You don't need to be, only Lily does."

**A/N: **Well That was chapter 8, I can't wait to post the next few chapters, because in my mind they're the funniest things I've ever written. So please review and then I'll post. If I were to say, 30 reviews and then I'll post the next chapter, would that be asking to much??

Charlatan

xXx


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I said 30 reviews before I posted the next chapter, but that seemed about as probable as getting blood out of a stone. Plus I have no self restraint. So here goes…..**

Entering the Common Room, Lily was about to collapse on one of the sofas, but it was already taken. James was lying asleep. God he looked cute when he was asleep. Lily thought. Then she mentally reprimanded herself. She and James were over now, she couldn't go on thinking like that.

Her thoughts were broken by mutterings coming from James, not being able to help herself she leant down to him to listen in, he wouldn't ever find out she reasoned with herself.

"Uhhhh, Lily." She jumped back from him in surprise, why was he talking about her. Wasn't he mad with her?

"Lily I love you, you know that?" He muttered. Followed by, "Oh, God Lily, yes, yes." He was speaking in a more breathy voice now.

Lily couldn't listen any more. If she did, she might have to admit to herself she wasn't disgusted by this, as she felt she should be, rather than being slightly turned on.

She turned and left the room, and made her way up to the Gryffindor Common room. Seeing Kate sitting in one of the arm chairs, she called out to her. "Kate can I have a word, upstairs?"

"Sure" She said following Lily up to the dormitory. "What is it?" She asked when the door was closed behind them.

"Well I went into the Common Room, and James was on the sofa."

"So?" Kate asked "What's the problem, its his room to. Wait you didn't do anything stupid did you?"

"No I didn't, he was asleep."

This is it, Kate thought, Sirius had been right.

"He was sleep talking. About me."

"And?" Kate pushed.

"It was disturbing, wrong." She looked up to see Kate grinning. "Its not funny Kate."

"So, he likes you."

"Kate, I think he was dreaming, I was, well you know."

Kate raised an eye-brow. If this was the case then Sirius would be the King of Dumb. She'd be lucky to keep Lily in the same room as James now.

"Look you know he fancies you, you've known for years. You've had a falling out, so his overcompensating in his dreams, it'll sort itself out."

"I guess so." She agreed reluctantly.

"Now I need to go and speak to Sirius quickly, then will you be coming back up here after diner?"

"Don't think so, I'm really tired, I'll see you at dinner?"

"Yep. Catch ya later."

"Sirius."

"What's up Kate?"

"How could you do that. Lily walled in on James sleep talking."

"And?"

"By the sounds of it he was having sex dreams."

"with her?" he questioned.

"Of course with her."

"Good good."

"Shes disgusted Sir, its not good."

"No, she says she's disgusted. She's not really." And then seeing the disbelieving look on her face he added, "Look I know what I'm doing."

That night at dinner the tension at the Gryffindor table could have been cut with a knife. Lily was now not only angry with James, but also embarrassed. While she felt she should be avoiding him, she did not want to be forced out of talking to her other friends because of him. Conversation was forced, and no one wanted to be accused of taking sides. That was until a large black owl entered the Hall, it was unusual for post to be delivered in the evening, and it grabbed everyone attention.

"Shite" Sirius hissed, he recognised that owl, and he was sure that only one other person in the room did.

"What's up?" James asked concerned.

"That's mother special owl." Sirius said worriedly, "I said some things to the 'better' son that I now feel may have got back to her." And sure enough sitting across at the Slytherin table Regulus was grinning smugly at his older brother.

"Mate, what exactly did you say?" James asked as a red envelope landed on the table.

"Erm, I think you may find out, in a tick." Sirius forces a laugh, making no move to reach for the howler.

"Your not going to open it?" Lily asked timidly.

"Nah, let the old cow stew a while." Sirius seemed to have regained some of his cocky attitude.

Suddenly the envelope began to shriek at Sirius

"Sirius Black, how dare you threaten your brother," Everyone in the hall turned to look at Sirius, who just sat there smirking at the paper producing the replica of his mothers voice, for all the hall to hear.

"You threatened Regulus?" James whispered shocked. Sirius knew better than to provoke his mother.

The voice however went on, "primogeniture may be what you are relying on, due to your laziness at school, and your continued association with filth at that school. But unless you change to my satisfaction by Christmas, you will no longer be considered as my son, and rights you expect because of this will be forfeited."

The hall looked at Sirius shocked, no one had ever heard a howler like that before. Usually they were just embarrassing tellings off for rule breaking, not for threatening to disown your child. The babble of chatter that normally began to rise, didn't happen.

"Well lovely voice don't you think? Should have been a singer." Sirius said loudly, a few people laughed. Turing to James, he said more quietly "Can I stay at your house for Christmas?"

"Course, thought you were anyway. But your not going back?"

"After a promise like that? She'll disown me mate, best news I've had in ages. Any one got a quill and Parchment?"

"Here" Lily said passing them to him.

Sirius sat writing for a few moments, then handed the letter to James. "What do you think?"

James read it then laughed, "If you want to be disowned mate."

Remus looked at them questioningly. "Read it out Jim." Sirius laughed, eyes twinkling.

"Ok here goes. 'I am spending Christmas with a friend, and shan't be coming home. If you honestly believe a threat like that will bring me back, you obviously don't know me. We evidently have very different ideas of 'filth' when it comes to people. If you think that removing me from the 'noble house of Black' seems like a punishment then you are very much mistaken, it's the best news I've had in ages. Sirius.' "

"Well say something." Sirius pushed, looking at his friends shocked faces.

"Like what?" asked Remus.

"Anything." Sirius said, tying the note to the owl and watching it fly out of the Hall.

"I had no idea you knew such long words." Kate grinned.

Sirius looked at her and laughed. "I guess I tried to avoid talking to you about my family."

"Well its no matter. But you know, if you want to talk"

"Yeah," Sirius said getting up, "You coming?" he directed at her.

Gradually the Great Hall began to clear. Lily said good night to Remus and Sarah and got up to leave the Hall. James also got up and began to follow her out. Fantastic, he thought, he was now going to have to face the long walk back to their rooms with her.

They walked back in silence, both to proud to break the deadlock. Entering their common rooms, they each went to their own rooms in silence. James using the bathroom first in a routine that had developed to eliminate even this opportunity for conversation.

Later when James lie in bed his mind began to replay the events of that night, that night when he had blown it with Lily. No he hadn't done anything wrong. It was her. Still he drifted off to sleep thinking about the red-head.

Suddenly James was woken by a screaming coming from next door. Thinking Lily was in trouble, he jumped out of bed and ran silently into her room. He was completely unprepared for what he saw.

Lily was lying in her bed sobbing. He was able to catch random phrases she said. "Leave James……take me…….James, you know I love you, only you" James was shocked, then he realised, she was dreaming.

Unable to watch any more, or leave her in that state he walked swiftly over to the bed and sat down next to her hugging her to him, gently trying to wake her.

She woke crying and looked up at James, he smiled down at her, "Forgive me." He said quietly. She smiled slightly at him and allowed him to hug her closer.

"I had the most horrible dream." She whispered to him.

"I know," He said, "that's why I came in, I don't tend to come into your room while your asleep."

She laughed quietly. Then they were silent. "Try and get back to sleep, Lily." James muttered.

"Stay here James?" She questioned. James was shocked. She giggled at the look on his face. "In a non-dodgy way, you understand."

"Sure." He said lying next to her, and holding her close to him. He felt her relax after a few moments, the memories of the nightmare obviously fading from her mind.

The next morning James woke to find himself entangled with another person, he quickly turned over the events of the previous night in his head. He looked down at her and smiled. This was how it was meant to be he thought, gently stroking her hair.

Lily woke a couple of minutes later content just to lie in his arms for a while, with out having to think about any of the questions she knew she would have to face that day.

Finally, they both realised one of them would have to break the silence eventually. James began, awkwardly, "Lily."

"James." She replied, turning to face him.

"I know I've been a prat. Its only been in the past weeks though I've realised how much you mean to me."

"I'm sorry to James. My pride, got in the way as well." She said softly. "Both forgive?"

"Yes" He said grinning. Lily smiled as well. She hadn't seen that smile in weeks, and she realised how much she had missed it.

"Better go for Breakfast." Lily said hearing his stomach starting to growl.

"Thanks, I didn't want to ruin the moment." He said gratefully.

They met a few minutes later in the common room, and walked down to the Hall laughing, like they used to. Upon entering they were met by cheers from their friends.

"Brilliant." Kate said. "I guess that means we can talk to them both now?" She asked Sirius loudly. Lily and James blushed.

"Look we both know we've been stupid, so no need to rub it in, O.K Kate? We've got over that last misunderstanding, we're friends again." James looked up shocked at this little announcement by Lily.

Sirius catching his friends look, cut in, "Only friends Lils? Not an item any more?"

"How can things go from us not talking, to being back as if nothing had happened. We fell out for a reason, and that has still to be addressed." She practically shouted at Sirius.

"Errr, Lily, you do know its Jim you broke up with not me." He said tentatively to the red-head. "I think you two need to talk properly"

"My God, Sir, that's got to the first sensible thing you've ever said." Said Kate. "Take some grub and go back to your rooms." She instructed them.

Lily glanced at James, they both knew Kate wouldn't give them any peace unless they went so grabbing some toast and fruit they began to walk back to the common room.

"Can you believe Sirius?" Lily asked James, handing him a piece of toast.

"Ermmmm, no?" He replied, not sure what she was expecting him to say.

"O.k. Can I take that as you do believe Sirius?" she reached out for the orange he had finished peeling.

Passing the fruit to her he sighed. "I'm gonna be really honest here Lils, and if you don't like it, then that's tough." He paused looking up at her. Seeing she wasn't going to interrupt he continued. I know I was a prat, and I know we need to talk, but not talking to you for the past couple of weeks has been killing me. I love you Lily, and I want to be with you. If you want a break or whatever, I'll go along with it, but I would prefer it if we went back to the way things were."

Lily just sat there staring at him, not knowing what to say, finally not being able to take her silence any more James started again worriedly, "Look Lil, I don't expect you to feel the same way, but say something."

She met his eye, "James I had no idea you felt so strongly, I guess I tried to hold back from you, and that made me doubtful about everything you said. But now," she stopped. And glanced up again worriedly.

"But now, what?" He pushed gently.

"I've been falling in love with you to James, since the party after the quidditch match. That's why it hurt so much at the club."

He reached over and hugged her, she looked at him, "In that case scrap what I said earlier. Do you want to try again?"

"Ermmmmm, now let me think?" He began sarcastically. She hit him on the arm. "Lily of course I want to give it another go."

She grinned and pulled his head down towards her, she kissed him lightly on the lips and felt him respond almost instantly. Merlin, she thought to herself, she had forgotten how much these kisses had affected her.

She leant further into him and he fell backwards lying onto the couch, pulling her down onto him. Leaning into him, futher she felt him pull her even closer. After the long period of not talking, suddenly they couldn't get close enough.

"Lil," James said eventually.

"J" She replied pulling back.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, we have Defence in 3 minutes, and its gonna take us at least 5 to get there."

They both got up and grabbed their books, and ran hand in hand down the hall way, arriving in the class room, and sliding into their seats just as the professor called Lily's name.

Kate slid a piece of paper across the table to Lily, 'So u and Jim back on? Lily read.

'That we are.' Lily passed back. Kate grinned at her and then they all turned to listen to their teacher. Normally the group paid attention in this lesson, as they all believed it to be important, and, as Sirius pointed out they learnt loads of useful things for dealing with Snape.

"Today we will be learning about Dementors." The lesson began.

"This is gonna be useful." Sirius said sarcastically, "When am I gonna come across a Dementor."

"So Mr Black, you think you know enough about Dementors do you. Well what is a Dementor?"

"Emotional liposuction?" Sirius answered innocently.

The class sniggered, "Amusing Mr Black, and I suppose partly true. Take a point for Gryffindor."

"What? No professor, you'll ruin my record." Sirius pleaded.

The teacher ignored him and continued with the lesson. The group started to listen again until Sirius realised Kate and Lily had quite a note system going, he leant over and tried to snatch it of Lily but she pulled back quickly causing Sirius to fall of his chair.

"Black, what exactly is going on here?" The teacher asked.

"Nothing." Sirius answered helpfully.

"Really, that looks like a note. Miss Evans would you care to share it with us?" Lily blushed bright red, and Kate looked over sympathetically to her friend. "I have tried to impress on this class the importance of secrecy, if you don't want people to know information, you don't leave hard copies. Maybe this will be a good lesson for you all. Miss Evans read it out so we can all hear."

"The blokes a nutter." Sirius stage whispered to James hoping to get his teacher to forget about Lily.

"That maybe Mr Black, but I'm waiting to hear what Miss Evans believed to be more important than my lesson."

Lily stood up and gulped. "Ok then. Lily looked down at the parchment, maybe she could make some of the stuff up."

"Miss Evans only what's written, I shall know if your lying."

Lily began to read. "Kate: So you and Jim back on then?

Lily: That we are." A few groans were heard from the other girls in the room.

"Hush let Evans continue with this fascinating account of her love life." A Slytherin shouted from the back of this room.

"Your just jealous" James threw back quickly.

"Any way Miss Evans." The professor promted.

"Kate: So is that why you and J were late?

Lily: Aye.

Kate: Come on girly, details.

Lily: We talked we made up, we kissed.

Kate. And…

Lily: and what?

Kate: And did you have wild make up sex?" Lily blushed.

"Sorry" Kate mouthed up at her.

Lily nodded once to acknowledge Kate, and ignoring the whistles in the room carried on, "Lily: No.

Kate: But you wished you did?

Lily: ermm, I ain't discussing this on a piece of parchment K"

"Very wise Miss Evans, continue, please, lets see how wise you were." Forcing Lily to continue, it was now hard to tell who was blushing more Lily or James.

"Kate: Oh my God, you do.

Lily: Like I said, not talking.

Kate: to right your not, your writing. So spill. Rampant Sex on the sofa in the common room. Or more relaxed, but passionate in his room?

Lily: I've only just started talking to him again.

Kate: Your point?" Lily paused, "Ermm that's it."

"Miss Evans I think there's one last line." The teacher said.

Lily groaned. "Lily: For your information I could have done it quite easily there, in the bathroom. Or the way I'm still feeling after that encounter in the common room, here on this table."

"Way to go Lil's" Sirius shouted standing up and applauding her.

James just looked up in shock. "Wow," he breathed.

**A/N: Well there you have it folks, more should be up soon. Just a quickie thank you to those of you who have reviewed, you are stars who made me happy!!**

**Charlatan**

**xXx******


	10. chapter 10

Lily sat down, her face the same shade of red as her Gryffindor badge. Kate gave her an apologetic grin from across the table, but it hadn't really been her fault Lily conceded, after all she was the one who had written the oh-so-stupid last comment.

"Quite down" The professor addressed the laughing students, "And if Miss Evans can control herself we can carry on with the lesson." This was met with more sniggering.

The lesson couldn't end quickly enough for Lily, and when the bell rang, she jumped up and ran off before the rest of the class had even packed their bags. She was followed by Kate and James who chased her all the way to the head students common room.

"Lil's I am so sorry." Kate shouted as she burst through the door.

"No worries K, its my fault. I don't know what I was thinking writing that. Look can you leave us for a bit?"

"Sure hun. See you after lunch yeah?"

Lily nodded to Kate as she turned and walked out the door. Great, she thought, now she was going to have to face James, something she really wasn't looking forward to doing.

Turning back into the common room she went and sat on the sofa opposite where James lay sprawled across the three seater.

James noticed Lily sit down but was at a loss of what to say to her. He knew she was very embarrassed and he did not want to make it any worse. Suddenly a voice cut into his thoughts.

"J" Lily began tentatively not really knowing what to say, but desperately wanting to break the silence.

James looked round at her, she seemed so confused, and upset. All he wanted to do was hold her. Swinging his legs of the sofa, he walked round to where she sat and put his arm around her shoulders. He felt her stiffen slightly, it was hardly noticeable, evidently she was trying very hard to keep herself under control, nevertheless it was enough for James to notice.

"Talk to me Lils" James pushed, not really knowing what else to say.

"I'm so sorry James." Came the quiet reply.

"What are you sorry for. Everyone writes notes, you just got caught. You didn't mean anything by it." His voice caught slightly with the last bit, praying she did mean it, hoping her feelings matched his own.

She stayed silent for a moment, " What if I did mean something by it?" the voice was so soft James almost thought he had imagined it.

"You did?" He shrieked. Lily couldn't help but grin a little at the way His voice had just risen several octaves. "Ahh," His voice soft again, "there's that smile"

"God that was corny James." Lily smirked, "How about next time you go for something a little less predictable, like 'did it hurt when you fell from heaven.'"

"I dunno." James said pretending to mull it over. "That's a little understated for me."

"That it is." Lily agreed with him. "How is it you make me forget problems so easily?"

"I spent long enough causing problems, I should know something about solving them."

Lily rolled her eyes. "So anyway, can we forget the note?"

"We can, I don't know if the rest of the class will though." James said thinking over the faces of some of the other girls in the class.

"Oh God, I'm never gonna live that down" Lily groaned.

"You do know you can just call me James yeah?" he quipped grinning.

"Have you been reading the 'Sirius book of subtle' again?" Lily asked in a scolding tone.

"No, Mother." James replied turning the most innocent looking pair of eyes on Lily she had ever seen.

"You look so cute like that." She remarked, "But back to the issue, what am I going to say to the rest of the class?"

"I'd prefer to stay on the fact I look cute." James leant down and kissed her gently.

"So would I." Lily pulled away. "However, that will not help the fact that by now half the school will know that" She stopped not knowing exactly how to finish that sentence.

"How you wanted to have rampant sex with me in the Defence class room, with an audience?" James questioned slyly. "Have to say Lils I hadn't put you down as an exhibitionist."

"Ahhhh James, there is so much you don't know about me." She joked back.

"In which case, I believe the school should be halfway through lunch now, so do you want to go and give a little performance in the Great Hall?"

"Right Joke has gone far enough now. Bad mental pictures." Lily grimaced.

"It doesn't have anything to do with being sprawled on the teachers table with Dumbledore…

"James!" she cut him off, "Have your parents ever thought of getting you some serious therapy? That's just disturbed. No, quit getting you therapy, I think I need it now."

"Have I cured your exhibitionist streak?"

"Cured? I think I want to remain a virgin for life."

"You're a virgin?" James said, all joking gone.

"Yes." She began cautiously, "I assumed you knew."

"No. I thought you and that prick"

"Which prick?"

"Dunno his name, the Hufflepuff."

"Ohhh, him. You're right, he's a prick."

"What happened?" James asked suddenly protective.

"Nothing much, he just wouldn't take no for an answer. You know when he ended up in the hospital wing, and everyone thought it was Snape?" James nodded, wanting her to carry on, " Well, it was me who put him there, he just didn't want people to think he couldn't handle his girlfriend so he encouraged the rumors."

"You mean you, wait what am I saying you turned Snape into a grease factory of course you could." James grinned, "Just promise you will never hex me."

"Shan't" Lily said with the air of a three year old.

"Is that you shan't ever hex me? Goodo" James grinned standing up. "Can we go and get some lunch now?" He carried on pulling her up.

They walked down to the Hall in comfortable silence, making their way over to the Gryffindor table. Sitting opposite Kate and Sirius, Lily grinned at them both.

"Sorted?" Kate asked.

"Yep." Lily smiled up at James as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Whoa, stop it there mate. Who knows where it might lead with Lils here." Sirius grinned across at them.

"We were both talking about how much you have both changed since last year." Kate explained to Lily.

"I guess we have. " Lily agreed.

"But the changes have only just begun." James finished. "May these changes only be the beginning!" He said raising his glass.

The four clicked glasses, shouting "To changes"

**_A/N:_**_ well folks there's the final chapter. I've been wanting to wrap this story up for a while, and I thought with Lily and James finally together that was a good point to do it. There might be a sequel coming at some point, but right now I just want to finish 'Why Us?' and 'Is time on her side'_

_Feel free to review this fic, they're always appreciated, and I would urge you to look at Is time on her side as this is a fic I am particularly proud of._

_Charlatan._

_xXx_


End file.
